Odc.8 - Spory w podsumowaniu
Chris: Witajcie wszyscy na pierwszym podsumowaniu w Ameryce Totalnej Porażki, znajdujemy się w kasynie w Las Vegas. Daleko mam do szefa i uczestników ale jakoś sobie poradzę. Dzisiaj z nami jest ósemka przegranych, ósemka która już w Ameryce prawdopodobnie nie zabawi. Oto: Geoff, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Izzy, Cody, Eva oraz Owen. Wielu z was skarżyło się na niesprawiedliwość w programie, powiedzcie teraz o co wam dokładnie chodzi. Najpierw Geoff. Geoff: Ja nie mam do niczego pretensji, puściłem firmę z torbami, przeze mnie zbankrutowali. Chris: Taak. Nadal dostaję od nich pogróżki w smsach. Geoff: WYbacz stary. Chris: I tak program przetrwa, mam zamiar wypuścić trzeci sezon. Teraz Justin. Justin: Alejandro wszystkich zmówił zeby mnie wywalić mimo że nie byłem słabym ogniwem w tamtym wyzwaniu. Chris: Tak, obiecał dróżynie resztki z pizzy w zamian za pozbycie się ciebie. Justin: No właśnie, i jak tu się nie załamać. Chris: Nie martw się stary, wynagodzę Ci to...kiedyś. Justin: Co to ma znaczyć? Chris: Zobaczysz. Teraz Izzy, czy pamiętasz w jakich okolicznościach ty odpadłaś? Izzy: Tak, straciłam walizke czy coś w tym stylu, w ogóle było to jakieś głupie zadanie he he, a przy okazji Owen was wtedy wykołował ha ha. Chris: Taaa...to może Eva ma coś do powiedzenia? Eva: A żebyś wiedział, żądam powrotu do programu, wykopali mnie niesprawiedliwie. Po raz drugi na tym samym etapie. To oszczerstwo. Chris: WIesz, sama sobie zasłuzyłaś... Eva: Co? I ty przeciwko mnie? Dość tego, spadam stąd. Chris: I tak sie stąd nie wydostanie, mamy dobrą ochronę. Ochroniarz: Kto na nas nasłał tego potwora? Chris: Co? To nie zatrzymaliście jej? Ochroniarz: Nie, Steve [ ochroniarz nr 2 ] leży nieprzytomny, co mamy zrobić? Chris: Zadzwońmy po karetkę, a wy puśćcie reklamy. [ przerwa ] Chris: Eva została unieszkodliwiona i przeniesiona do pobliskiego szpitala wraz z ochroniarzem Stevem. A my przejdźmy dalej, czy Cody ma coś do powiedzenia? Cody: Nie mam nic do gadania. Przewyższyło moje tchórzostwo i przegrałem. Nie musiałęm ja odpaść, ale tak jakoś wyszło... Chris: No właśnie, w poprzednim sezonie doszedłeś daleko, odpadłeś na równi z DJem, ale teraz poszło tobie fatalnie. Cody: Tak, to mój najgorszy występ, w całym poprzednim sezonie nie zaliczyłem gorszego wyzwania. Chris: I tu masz rację. Ale i tak nie jesteś klasyfikowany najniżej przez naszą publiczność. Na pocieszenie pokaże wam wyniki sondy przeprowadzonej przed wejściem do studia. Klasyfikacja przedstawia ulubienie przez widzów naszych uczestników, oczywiście tych przegranych. Zobaczmy kogo lubią najbardziej. Geoff: Też jestem ciekaw. Chris: To zobaczmy. Geoff masz 14%. Nieźle. Justin: A ja? A ja? Chris: Justin ty masz 9%. Justin: No rozbój w biały dzień. Chris: Izzy, ty masz zaledwie 5%. Izzy: Lepsze to niż nic. Chris: Teraz Owen, o brachu, aż 25%. Owen: Nie spodziewałem się tego. Chris: Trzeba przyznać że w odcinku z podrabianiem pieniędzy poradzileś sobie świetnie. Owen: Hehe. Chris: Cody ty także jesteś lubiany, bo masz aż 33%. Cody: A jednak nie wyszedłem tak źle. Chris: Właśnie brachu. Katie 8% i Sadie 5%. Katie: Super. Sadie: Razem 13% wiii. Chris: I Eva 1%. Jestem ciekaw kto był aż tak głupi...ehh. Przejdźmy dalej teraz o swojich przeżyciach opowiedzą Katie i Sadie. Sadie: No cóż. Nie zasłuzyłam żeby odpaść. Zmontowałam zagiel do tratwy, gdyby nie to, w ogóle byśmy nie ruszyli z miejsca. Chris: Masz rację, ale wygląda na to ze nie byłaś zbytnio lubiana. Sadie: Wypraszam sobie. Katie: Zgadzam się z Sadie. Ale jeśli już zdecydowali się wywalić ją to i mnie. Nie możemy istnieć osobno. Chris: Ja nie mam nic przeciwko ale statuetki troszke się wpienili. Katie: Nam to zwisa. Trzeba było pomyśleć wcześniej o eliminacji. Chris: No cóż, stało się i tego już nie odwrócą. Dziękuje wam ze podzieliliście się ze mną przemyśleniami co do eliminacji i reszty zawodników, powiedzcie jeszcze kto jest waszym faworytem. Geoff: Zdecydowanie Trent, to mój ziom, a w dodatku w poprzednim sezonie daleko zaszedł. Justin: Na pewno nie na Alejandro. Nie mam swojego faworyta. Jeśli mnie nie ma w serialu, to nikt nie powinien wygrać. Izzy: Ja głosuję na Gwen. Ostatnio była blisko finału. Sadie: Ja głosuję na KAtie. Katie: A ja na Sadie. Chris: Ej, ale wy obie już wypadłyście. Katie: Aha no tak. Chris: Evy z nami nie ma...a wy chłopaki? Owen: Ja na Gwen. Mimo ze byłem w innej dróżynie to i tak na nią stawiam. Cody: Ja tak samo. Chris: No to wszystko z waszej strony, dziękuje ponownie i zegnam was. Ja muszę spieszyć na kolejne wyzwania w Ameryce Toralnej Porażki.